


Stay ay home

by VaninaBanana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, TikTok
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaninaBanana/pseuds/VaninaBanana
Summary: En medio de la Pandemia por Covid19, comenzamos a ver en qué gasta su tiempo Viktor y Yuuri
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 6





	Stay ay home

Quédate en casa

Cuando la cuarentena comenzó y suspendió las prácticas, Viktor y Yuuri no perdieron el tiempo. Tras la larga abstinencia por el entrenamiento recomendado, rienda suelta a la pasión con 3 días consecutivos de sexo en todo el departamento. No quedaría lugar sin que lo hubieran usado para hacer el amor y es que casi no se ven, la rutina consiste en levantarse desnudos, darse cuenta de una ducha, hacer el desayuno y hacer dónde les dan la gana. Gracias al envío tuve que comer porque entre tanto amor no había tiempo de cocinar. Pero llegó un momento en que sus cuerpos recibieron "en serio, tienen que buscar un hobby". Y mientras Yuuri se dedicó a probar hacer nuevas recetas y dormir, Viktor descubrió Tik tok.

Primero fue el nombre, v-nikiforov para ser fácilmente identificado. Después comenzó la exploración. El primer día cogió su celular y comenzó a recorrer por los videos. El primero no le gustó. El segundo le pareció algo aburrido. Pero el tercero, fue un llamado de los dioses para que Viktor Nikiforov se convirtiera en Tiktoker.

#Kulikitaka

Fue el primer video que se atrevió a hacer. Yuuri estaba en la cocina luciendo un delantal encima de una polera y un corto. Cuando Viktor montó el celular en una esquina del living, el japonés estaba revolviendo la olla y ni siquiera se percató que estaba siendo grabado. Cuando comenzó la música, volteó inmediatamente hizo la sala.

―¿Viktor? ―Preguntó buscando con la mirada al ruso.

Pero este nunca le contestó. Cuando sonó el cebador Kulikitaka tuvo un brazo, su cabello tapaba su rostro, luego tuvo su otro brazo. Yuuri estaba atento y con curiosidad y no entendía que demonios pasaba. De pronto Viktor comienza a perseguirlo, fue tan sorpresivo que los pones soltó un grito en su idioma y salió arreglando provocando las risas del ruso.

"Lo siento amor"

A Viktor le costó muchos abrazos y besos que Yuuri le perdonara. Le costó tres rondas de sexo que Yuuri perdonara a una raíz del video (que se volvió rápidamente viral) crea el hashtag #WeAllAreYuuri para describir una situación de miedo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que disfruten este conjunto de drabbles, trataré de actualizar a diario, pero cada capítulo puede ser modificado cuando pille una beta


End file.
